Lidie Rider
Name: Lidie Rider Gender: Female Age: 26-29 (Level: 3) Strength (6): Lidie was born into a raider gang and quickly learnt the harsh reality of living in a culture that prides itself on strength, brutality and battle. As such, she's stronger than the average wastelander. However, as a trained recon unit, she was rarely exposed to the up-and-close combat that exemplified raider warfare. Perception (9): A woman of a perceptible nature, Lidie was a spotter for the Neo-Goths. She has fantastic vision in the day and night and can remember a place by nothing more than a particular formation of rocks or a single crumbling high rise. Endurance (7): Lidie lived for the hunt as much as anything else, spending days on the move, she is adept at travelling long distances and has quite a reserve of stamina. Whether she’s locked in a melee engagement of is fleeing from a particularly one sided fire fight, this raider knows she can survive longer than most. Charisma (4) Living a life of torment and terror, she has gained a certain notoriety amongst the wastelanders of Texas and as a result, many people would rather distance themselves from Lidie. Further more, she is quite pretty, long blonde hair and perfect blue eyes but boy does she know it. With a typical popular girl matrix, she is hard to befriend and that suits her fine. Intelligence (5) To be blunt, Lidie is little above average when it comes to brains, she was never a tactician and has never needed to be. While she can piece together some simple armour and maintain a side arm well, it is unlikely she will be tapping into terminals and rewriting the RobCo mainframes any time soon. Agility (6) She’s not going to be dodging bullets or out manoeuvring any furious fists but now and again she’ll pull something magic out of the bag, much to her dismay. Luck (3) Who needs it? She has never relied on luck in the past and in turn, it has abandoned her, many a time while in the gang she ended up too close for comfort when dealing with live explosives and sometimes when she was instructed to keep those pesky slaves alive, they mysteriously died, water bowls as dry as the dirt or bullet wounds where they shouldn't be, whatever happened, Lidie was generally to blame. Chracter Personality: The grim monotony of the post-apocalypse is for many, all there is to life, you work, sleep, have children and die in a freak accident involving a radscorpian and a radiation pocket. This was never the life for Lidie. Above all she is an active creature intent of causing rampant havoc wherver she goes. With a definite mean streak about her, she wouldn’t give a second thought about burning a house to the ground with the family still inside but then again, she might stop in the middle of no where and help some half starved pariah dog. Unpredictability is second nature to her. Growing up in raider gang was no easy feat either, and thus she has adopted the temprimental ideology that those who are strongest live longest and prosper. It has worked for her but for many who associate with Lidie, it gets tiring after a while, and this can lead to arguments. Furthermore, Lidie has not once shied from combat if the battle is on her side. No one likes a charged raider and Lidie does the stereotype perfect justice. None of these means our fated protagonist is un-affectionate. In her relatively short life she has loved and lost. She has had her heart broken by other men just as have many women before her. If she gets close to someone she will be openly caring, although the line can be blurred with insults, and with a voice like Lidie’s the harsh accent alone can be unfortunately misunderstandable. Character Apperance: Lidie is of an average height, perhaps slightly above, standing with a good posture at around 5‘9“. She’s healthy and active, the days of ganging not yet done and as a result her body is strong and well prepared for a long distance exodus yet at the same time, her build is alluringly curvy. She has hips wider than her chest, just but as was custom in her tribe, her upper body and pelvis down are covered, at the very least in some sort of tight linen. While it leaves little to the immagination, it covers up which protects from the sun as well as prying eyes. And many eyes have fallen from her face to her chest which sports orbs round enough to make Miss Kitty blush. Her hair has been through many styles, from gelled up into a mohawk to pig tails, currently it hangs down to the bottom of her neck while her face sports two bangs to remove the blonde waves from her sprakling blue eyes. Her lips draw tight, not used to smiling from the trivial happiness of girly youth but instead the fantastic awe or monstrous laughter that accompanies torching a village or pouncing on a fleeing victim. The raider woman sports a fantastic full body tan, dark but not brown, a glistening golden topped up monthly by a day of lounging in the sun for it was custom for the men of her old gang to select the women of prettier skin, this tradition has never left Lidie though her want for attractiveness is fleeting. Her face is somewhat unremarkable when compared to her body. Dirty brown hair, quite long flows, unkempt and somewhat knotted covering bright blue eyes, her lips are thick but poised typically almost in a perpetual snarl and her nostrils flare when she walks through the common areas of town. Equipment: Post War Musket (tier one ranged weapon) Lidie has carried this gun since the break up of the Neo-Goths, it has done her good in the past and she isn't ready to part from it just yet. Ex-raider attire (tier one desert clothing) when many raiders leave their ways of old, they do retain their clothing and Lidie is no exception, she wears a simple clothing made from dusty old fabric but with a left shoulder protection fashioned from tin cans and a leather belt, unlikely to provide any protection from anything more than a razor but it’s better than nothing. Flash bang x1 (tier 1 explosive) this flashbang was looted from the corpse of a Confederate Remnant soldier. It was unused and now sits neatly in a side pocket under her linen clothing. Character Story: Lidie grew up in a raider gang as do many women suprisingly. Little more than a jungle village adorned with creepers that festtoned up the building walls. The Neogoths were quite a troublesome group that numbered in the hundreds and were loosely controlled by bosses which all lead together. Lidie entered the scene at the age of seven when she spent the early years of her slaving in the kitchens and spending her free time playing in the dirt with her other childish companions, as was the happy go lucky norm of early raider life, before the innocence of the young is ripped from the brain. By the age of fourteen the group had reached its apex in power, 53 years after formation. Lidie had been fighting for a year in the juvenile recon group and boasted an ability to shoot from long distance as well as sneak around through villages un-noticed, allowing for detailed recon of potential victims. She proved herself time and time again by battling both in armed combat and in melee scuffs until, at the age of sixteen, she was just one of four left in her initial group. Life for the raider is harsh but it gets easier as one goes along, by the age of sixteen, Lidie had integrated into society and was given a title as well as a position of power in the Neogoths; scout. A title she would live up to in the years to come. By nineteen, the Neogoths became restless as their power grew to encompass seven small villages covering a loose area of roughly 90 miles square. But with a lack of opposition came stagnation and then dissent. Anarchy began to reign supreme and the leaders relaxed their laws on the prohibition of drugs such as jet and psycho. It was not long until the raider gang had fallen into a roving war band of tyrannical warriors, hell bent on causing trouble rather than reaping the rewards of the slave trade and tirbutes from captured villages. One by one their provinces were destroyed by internal conflict and then, with little else to do, the band split into three and consumed itself in flame and blood. Lidie did not flee, she chose to fight in the largest group still opposed to drugs, she had never touched the stuff but had been assaulted by a close friend weeks previously who was riding high from an over dose of some stimulant pack. The group failed to come out on top and vanished as they all aprted ways, unable to sustain the casualties. Lidie hurried to the middle of Texas from the north west until she reached Hearne. She resided there for three years, never straying further than Austin but still causing trouble where she went. Strengths & Weaknesses: Lidie is a damn fine ranged combatant, utilising snipers and side arms in her combat primarily, also her keen eye can pick out an enemy from miles away and then she can remedy the situation with a bullet. However this can be her downfall... Lidie is brash and does not think situations through, she is a typical dog soldier and without the rigid leadership of a gang, she is not as effective as she was with numbers on her side. Also Lidie has a rather unfortunate moral code, slaves are fine...to own, ghouls are bad and vaults are only around to be plundered! Furthermore, while not inherently short, Lidie goes through prolonged periods without food while on the mouth and this earns her a small frame. She is not very good at carrying lots of items therefore, however it does make her more agile. Recent history: TBC Reputation: > -25 University > +/- 0 BT Traits: Sex Appeal Small Frame